thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Testing in Progress
Testing in Progress is a blog written by DJay32 about a test subject in the Topography Genera Center North as he attempts to escape. It features the voice acting of alliterator as The Camper, and it has received great reception so far due to its Portal-like comedic nature and setting. It is a part of the greater Topography Genera story, and it accompanied by Administry for a Cause. The blog has since concluded and can be found here. Plot synopsis Movement I- Spectator Sport The blog opens with an unnamed protagonist who discovers he is a test subject for an ambiguous test course. Every test is overseen by a completely stationary humanoid figure, and he is ushered into each test by an assuring voice. The first eight tests seem fairly simple, although one test involves seemingly waking up a coma patient. The movement ends as the protagonist learns he is in the Topography Genera Center North. Movement II- Aquatarkus Course The test subject goes through a break room and enters the second test course, where each test becomes considerably more difficult. The possibility of death becomes apparent. In the thirteenth test, the protagonist fails a test, prompting the announcement system to declare that The Camper is coming to get him, also revealing the protagonist's name is Stewart. Stewart is able to bypass the security measures and flees the Genera. Movement III- Alpha Wave Stewart awakens back in the Genera, explaining that he made it out to the city of Reybiasovik, Iceland, when an impossibly large wave of constantly-morphing water rose and flooded the whole city and its inhabitants. He lost consciousness and awoke in a test tube, being studied by Camper, and then he was dumped into a sort of jail cell. Inside, he spots (but fails to recognize) Wendy, the protagonist of Administry for a Cause, and his cell opens. He explores a series of rooms, including a hall of test tubes filled with sleeping test subjects, a giant hangar containing a perfect recreation of Reybiasovik, and rooms filled with a more casual and unhostile Camper. In the recreation of Reybiasovik, we find out that Stewart was on the run from The Wooden Girl before he woke up in the Genera, and that he was the stranger who saved Wendy's life in the first post of Administry. The movement ends as Stewart stumbles upon Test 32, becoming unsettled by its difficulty. Movement IV- You and I In Test 32, Stewart meets Wendy and the two recognize each other. Wendy leads Stewart out of the test, only for The Camper to ambush the two of them. Stewart risks his life to save Wendy again, and he is apprehended and taken to the "Camper Velourium," a room where victims are tested on their reactions to EAT's ink. Stewart is injected in the arm with a slowly-acting strand, prolonging his obsessive suffering as he slowly becomes a Camper. As he is injected, The Camper in the speaker system gives an extended monologue on the nature of EAT. Stewart is thrown into a chamber filled with other suffering victims, all of whom are slowly being turned into Camper. Eight Camper observe the room and its subjects. Stewart finds Wendy, who was injected in the foot. She explains that the only way to prevent becoming a Camper would be to cut their limbs before the infection spreads. Wendy becomes footless and Stewart loses his arm, and then The Wooden Girl's pet breaks into the room via The Empty City and beckons Stewart to follow, just as the Camper come into the room to finish what they started. Wendy sacrifices herself, being gruesomely turned into a Camper to stall for time as Stewart leaves and the Door disappears. Movement V- Begin the Endless Obsession The Wooden Girl, here referred to as "Selkie," gets Stewart's arm patched up and declares she is going to have fun. Selkie pits Stewart through two pseudo-tests consisting entirely of making him kill his own mother and father, respectively. Then Selkie gets bored and dumps him back into the Genera. EAT welcomes Stewart back before sending Wendy, now a Camper, after him, prompting him to run through the facility. As he runs, Stewart plans on finding and killing the Camper who has been speaking to him this whole time, knowing very well that this will do nothing besides give personal satisfaction. He finds records and later finds the actual Camper, and he tries to kill it. It is revealed that that particular Camper has evolved in such a way that its body has stretched throughout the entire Genera, becoming a disgusting system of mouths, limbs, and unexplained tentacles. The blog ends with Stewart being forced into a vivisection as EAT welcomes it to the Topography Genera Center North. Quotes Trivia *The url of the blog reads "less than species." The category above/less than a "species" is called a "genus" or "genera," foreshadowing that the blog takes place in the Topography Genera Center. Category:Blogs Category:Completed Blogs Category:Topography Genera Category:2012 Blogs